The present invention relates to dry beverage mixes and more particularly to the preparation of an economical beverage mix wherein sucrose is replaced in part by dextrose.
Heretofore, dry beverage mixes containing flavor, food acid, color and a natural sweetener such as sucrose, have been limited in the ability to effect a partial substitution for the sucrose by dextrose. The dextrose of commerce commonly is a dextrose monohydrate having approximately 8% water of crystallization. The admixture of dextrose in this form with sucrose even under the most expensive packaging conditions, including controlled relative humidity packaging, is fraught with difficulties stemming from the hygroscopic character of the dextrose and generally its tendency to contribute towards caking and color and flavor change; a need has existed for a long time in this art to effect a practical procedure whereby the sucrose level can be partially substituted for by an economical source of sweetening agent and filler material drawn from the class of natural saccharides.
It is an object of this invention to provide a saccharide replacement for sucrose which is both economical, readily handleable, and when packaged, does not contribute a change in flavor or color of the beverage mix or occasion caking. The advantages of such a sucrose substitution should include the ability to reduce the sucrose intake and thereby provide an overall health benefit to those sensitive to high sucrose intake.